1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for adjusting the guide blade of a turbocharger with a variable geometry of the turbine.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for adjusting guide blades adapt the characteristic of the charger to the volume of the flow of exhaust gases. Such an adjusting device is known from European Patent No. EP 2 26 444, where the adjusting ring is centered via rollers that are supported in the plate supporting the guide blade by means of plug-type axles. Such guidance requires great expenditure in the manufacturing and assembly operations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a device for adjusting the guide blade in a radial manner in a simple way.
This object is accomplished according to the invention via a guide blade adjusting device for a turbocharger with a variable turbine geometry, comprising a guide blade carrier plate, a plurality of guide blades which are connected with guide blade levers via guide blade axles supported in the guide blade carrier plate, as well as a guide blade-adjusting ring. The adjusting ring has recesses for receiving the ends of the guide blade levers. The adjusting ring is guided with respect to the guide blade carrier plate. The adjusting ring comprises noses projecting in the axial direction. At least one nose effects the radial guidance of the adjusting ring on the guide blade carrier plate.
The aim is to permit the novel guide blade adjusting device to be transported in the form of a module and to be installed in a housing of an exhaust gas turbine.
The noses molded onto the adjusting ring in the area of the recesses for receiving the lever ends can be simultaneously formed on the adjusting ring by the displace material when the recesses are produced by punching, i.e. the recesses and the noses are produced in one single production step.
The recess can be produced by turning and realized in the form of a groove as well.
It is advantageous if the recess in the plate supporting the guide blade is turned into the area of the contact points of the noses in a crowned (or spherical) form, so that the adjusting rings will rest against the guide blade carrier plate in a point-shaped form.
The radial and the axial guidance of the adjusting rings has to be dimensioned so that the adjustment ring has axial and radial play under all operating conditions, so that it cannot get locked on the guide blade carrier plate.